Starts With Goodbye
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: Lana knows Clark has a destiny...one that doesn't include her...how will the two of them handle it? What will their final words be and how bitterseet will it be? ONE SHOT! Give it a chance...:D I


_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand_

"Lana," Clark pleaded into the phone, he couldn't lose her. Not after everything they'd ever been through, "You don't mean it."

Fighting back the urge to cry, Lana's voice trembled as she found the words she needed to say, "Clark, please, understand where I'm coming from. It's easier this way." Her body was growing weak from exhaustion. She had spent all night thinking this over and she had finally concluded that she just had to.

If Lana were to be honest with herself, she knew all along things between Clark and her would end this way…that this was what was meant to be. As much as she wanted to hold on to him and never let go…she couldn't…

_But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make. _

"There's a way, Lana, I swear I'll find a way for us. Please don't give up on us. I love you, I've always loved you," Lana heard the desperation and fear in his voice and it tore at her heart. Why was she doing this to them? What if there was a way for them to be together and Clark to do what destiny beckoned him to do?

No…they were set onto two different paths, and even though they loved each other with all that they had…sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Sometimes there was something bigger than love and sometimes you have to learn to let go…

"Clark," the tears were becoming harder to control as one slowly slid down Lana's soft cheek and she choked back a few more threatening to spill, "Clark, please don't do this to me. I've made my decision. You're meant for so much…so much more than staying here in Smallville and marrying me."

"But I choose to stay with you, I want to be with you Lana. I'll give up my powers just so I can if that's what you want. Just say the word and I'll make Jor-el relinquish them," Clark's voice was becoming heavily laced with pain and tears and Lana could no longer hold back her own as they trickled quietly from her beautiful hazel eyes.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,   
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you're trying to fly, _

_It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

Lana shook her head in defiance, although she knew Clark couldn't see her, "No," she sobbed, "you can't do that, I wont let you. Clark you know I'm right. You would feel terrible if you ever gave up your powers…think of all the lives you wouldn't be able to lend a helping hand to, no you can't do that.

"Then what do you want from me! Anything, Lana…anything."

Breathing in deeply to steady her words, she painfully said, "I want you to let go."

"No," Clark declared stubbornly and loudly into the phone, "I will not let go," suddenly his voice softened, "I can't let go."

_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
But getting there means leaving things behind,_

"You don't have a choice," Lana whispered, her free arm wrapping around herself as if to protect her from the hurt she was inflicting on both of their hearts. "I wish it didn't have to be like this Clark, I really do. But I know you, I know you want to set out to save the world and do as many good things you're capable of doing…and I have faith in you Clark, but this is something you need to do on your own."

Sobs had overtaken her entire body and it was taking everything she had not to change her mind. Leaning against the doorframe as her eyes gazed at the beautiful sun beginning to set, her mind wondered to all of the many memories they shared…the good and the bad…they had been through so much together and now here she was, getting ready to leave it all behind and give it up.

_Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

"I know," was Clark's only response, his strong voice trying to hide evidence of his own sorrow and tears, "I know I have to do this on my own."

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry, _

_And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down, _

_Like falling when you're tryin to fly  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye. _

A few minutes went by, but neither said anything, prolonging the inevitable. Lana took comfort in just hearing him breathe into the phone and she closed her eyes, imagining him standing in front of her, his eccentric intense green eyes gazing into hers and communicating everything that needed to be said without words.

Lana could always find the truth in his eyes, and they never failed to portray how much love he held for her.

_Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now._

"It'll get better," Lana softly spoke, although how her heart would ever mend from this, she didn't know.

Clark's voice crackled slightly and came out rough, "how do you know?"

It was if he was reading her mind and Lana bit her lip, "I don't," she answered truthfully. Honestly, she didn't know if the pain would ever go away.

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,   
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you're trying to fly  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye  
Like falling when you're trying to fly  
It's sad but sometimes Moving on with the rest of your life,_

"Then I guess that's it then," Clark muttered through the phone, he seemed to be lost in thought and Lana knew he was still trying to understand and comprehend why exactly she was ending something so strong and so beautiful…ending the love they shared.

But she knew she could never end their love for each other, they just couldn't be together anymore.

Lana knew in her heart it was the right thing to do. Clark was destined to do great things with his life, and she didn't want to hold him back.

Of course Clark would tell her she wasn't, but Lana knew she would be. She wanted a life of simplicity and peace, it was what she was destined for…to start and raise a family in the same home she grew up in, in the same little town. Clark, on the other hand, he wanted to do so much in the world with his powers and it would be selfish for Lana to keep him from it…as much as she wanted to…

"So is this our goodbye?" Clark asked lowly, fear gripping his insides. He could have never imagined saying goodbye to Lana.

Suppressing more tears, Lana wiped her stained cheeks and choked back a sob, "I guess it is…" the realization that this was possibly the last time she was going to speak to him hit her full force and she was lost for the right words to say. What do you say…and HOW do you say goodbye to the person you gave your heart away to?

"Lana," Clark started, then paused momentarily, clearly struggling with the idea of letting her go, "just know…please, remember that I'll always love you and you're all I've ever wanted."

A sad smile played across Lana's lips as a second wave of tears cascaded down her gentle features, "I'll always remember…and while you're out there in the world, do me favor will you? While you're being a Superman…just don't forget about me okay? I'll always love you too…know one will ever take your place in my heart…no one."

Another silence ensued between them and Lana knew they were finally coming to a close.

"Goodbye Lana," Clark breathed slowly, "maybe someday down the road we'll see each other again. I love you Lana Elizabeth Lang."

"I love you too Clark," Lana wept softly, "always…goodbye." Before anything else could be said, she hastily hung up the phone as grief overtook her entire body and Lana collapsed onto the floor.

The phone slipped from her grasp, and her arms cradled her fragile frame while she cried her heart out. Nothing…nothing…had ever hurt Lana the way one little word had. Saying goodbye, although she needed to do it, had shattered every dream Lana had ever had about her future…and it broke her heart…

"Goodbye Clark," Lana whispered to the still night through tender sobs, hoping somehow, Clark was able to hear her final words to him.

_Starts with goodbye…_


End file.
